


Of Shirts And Love

by MistyNyx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, because im an economics gay too, best friends to lovers but they already were, its funny because i can be both of them, seungkwan is a very funny guy actually, soonyoung gets nervous about his gayxistence, though is barely mentioned, ugly shirts as love language, vegan!hoshi, wonwoo is a economics gay, wonwoo speaks in spanish a little because he is sexy like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyNyx/pseuds/MistyNyx
Summary: Seungkwan loves to give funny gifts, his latest victim: Soonyoungor domestic soonwoo and soonyoung’s sleeping shirt
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Of Shirts And Love

“ _Wake up stupid, wake up now! Come on Soonyoung stop sleeping. You will be late! Late! Late!_ ” Seungkwan’s voice filled the silent apartment at 9AM sharp. Yes, maybe Soonyoung talking Seungkwan into recording his new alarm was a bad idea, in his defense it actually did the job.

“Shut up!” A whine and wild flying arm appeared through the bed covers trying to fish for the phone and turn off the hellish alarm finally.

Eyes barely open focused on the screen in front of his face, brightness at it’s lowest yet it still made him squint his eyes even more and curse internally.

 _Tuesday_. He closed his eyes trying to remember his plans for the day. No work because it's his day off, no dance classes...

 _Shit Wonwoo is coming today_.

He opened his eyes, jumping a little on the bed and checked the time. 9:13AM. Wonwoo said he would be there at 9:30AM at most. Soonyoung sighed, after all it was him that begged his boyfriend to help him with his new computer that is currently set in spanish and despite the sad fact that he only ever learned to say ‘despacito’ and he always found it as such a captivating language, he stills needs a computer that he can actually use and work with. And oh-so-patient-godsent-Wonwoo, love of his life, favorite character of his current best friends to lovers relationship, could not resist Soonyoung’s helpless little pout when he was rambling about his computer tragedy.

Plus just the blissful knowledge that none of them had things to do today just seemed perfect for them to see each other since early and just spend the day together just lazily making out on the couch, maybe the bed too and if things got a little more heated up they could ev-

**knock knock knock.**

The sound at his door interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at his phone checking the time 9:24AM, so very Wonwoo, as he exited his bathroom feet’s dragging his body to the door.

“Hi babe” he said after a quick peck on the lips, moving to the side for Wonwoo to enter the apartment.

“Did you just wake up?” asked Wonwoo, staring up and down at Soonyoung’s figure, eyes fixing on his shirt, expression turning into something funny and a bit questioning.

 _Fuck do i have a stain from yesterday’s takeout?_ He thought as he stared down to his own torso. _oh._ There white letters highlighted in bright red read ‘ **EAT PUSSY NOT ANIMALS** ’ on his [shirt](https://images.app.goo.gl/8MKBAzZAsZBPpjRP7) stared right back at him.

Soonyoung was sure the redness of his face could compete with the red of this stupid shirt at this point. 

“Umm…Seungkwan. Seungkwan, he thought it was a funny gift, since… well you know i don’t eat either of those-”

“Of course he did” sly smirk drawing itself on Wonwoo’s face.

“I mean it’s not like I wouldn’t- I mean i probably would never be close to one but i'm sure there are a lot of people with beautiful pussies out there but yeah…”

Wonwoo broke into a loud laugh at that. “Relax Soonie im not cuestionong your homosexuality because of a stupid sleeping shirt” he took a small pause to calm down from his laughter. “Plus lets be real here babe, you look gay like the very gay type, not to stereotype ourselves but you just kind of exist gayly”

“Fuck you Wonwoo not all of us are gay and interested in fucking economics and all that numbers stuff you love doing” Soonyoung defended himself while playfully hitting his boyfriend on the chest.

“But you said i looked hot when i was being smart though” Wonwoo’s whiny face made him plant a kiss on his lips then the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, still i think you are weird.” he deadpanned earning a mocking tongue sticking out the younger’s mouth which in a quick motion he ended up dragging through Soonyoung’s cheek in the most annoyingly unsexiest way because they are like that, Soonyoung’s disgusted face, Wonwoo’s smile fading after a knee landed on his thigh way too close to his dick, a couple of glares, a kiss and they are back.

“So,” Wonwoo says while moving further into the living room. “¿ _Dónde está la computadora_?”

Soonyoung turns around at the spanish words he did not understand at all but assumed what they meant with a small shocked face that was visible because of his slight wide eyes and his mouth forming a smiley ‘o’ “How many times did you practice for this moment?”

“I think I practiced more to look cool in front of you while saying it than the actual words” As always Wonwoo is a honest guy. “Please just tell me i was sexy while saying it and i’ll do whatever you want” 

“Oh yes, very very sexy but please, computer first?”

* * *

Turns out getting Soonyoung’s computer to work the way he wanted wasn’t that hard, just a few visits to google’s translator and thirty minutes and the job was done.

“When did Kwan give you the shirt?” it’s been on Wonwoo’s mind since he never saw it before and he was pretty sure he knew almost all his wardrobe by now.

“mmmh… a month ago? Do you remember that time he came here and he talked about the guy he is seeing now that has a shirt shop or something like that where they stamp stuff on them and then you had to go? Well he have it to me then” 

Wonwoo nodded at this, not missing the important information, then grabbed Soonyoung’s hand to pull him closer to him. Bodies flush against each other.

They did end up lazily kissing on the couch, cold hands under Soonyoung’s shit softly tracing patterns on his lower back as his own hands carded through Wonwoo’s hair sliding to his jaw, thumb gently stroking his ckeck while some marvel movie played in the back. It’s fine they probably saw it already.

* * *

“Here” Said Wonwoo handing him a bag. “Happy Valentine’s day”

“I thought we didn’t do that! I didn’t get you anything!” exclaimed Soonyoung trying to hide his excitement while putting an angry tone at Wonwoo’s decision.

“Shut up and open it already” muttered his boyfriend trying to hide his smile.

So he did. He first grabbed a small piece of paper saying _‘i thought this was more fitting_ ’

And there it was. A [shirt](https://www.google.com.ar/search?q=eat+dick+not+animals+shirt&client=safari&hl=en-gb&prmd=ivsn&sxsrf=ALeKk00bZ-4qaxYVfwenzPBhNTrDsooHhA:1613606922929&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwih18qbkvLuAhUiGbkGHa7oCOwQ_AUoAXoECAMQAQ&biw=375&bih=553#imgrc=00N8YldtPzTGeM). He took it out of the bag and opened it extending his arms to see it better.

“Fuck you Wonwoo”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed reading! kudos and comments are more than welcome!  
> ‘donde esta la computadora?’: where is the computer?  
> i had this idea while having dinner and i remembered those cringy shirts i saw while i was starting at being vegan and i was like “haha who is dumb enough to buy that?” turns out there is a lot of people actually.


End file.
